crimsonchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Urban
"I swear, if I ever get my hands on this 'Tactical' mercenary killing my buddies, I will show him who is the REAL tactician here..." -A Halcyon Operative Summary Jason "Urban" Clancy is a crimson field operative that has a weird obsession of being "Tactical." This all started when he applied for the PMC known to Crimson Operatives as "Steel Cove." Urban himself has a weird obsession with having to take the most tactical approach whenever he is on a mission, which has led to him forming a group in his Phoenix days even though said group was questionably impractical at best. Urban, despite having dark clothing, is someone who prefers the loud approach, often uses a variety of rifles and making liberal use of different ranges. As a field operative for CRIMSON, he is pretty confident, however said confidence has led him to sustain multiple injuries before joining CRIMSON. Fortunately enough, all of his injuries have been healed, though scars can still remain on his body. He has joined Crimson after he was forced to defect from Phoenix after they began to terminate any "spies" which has resulted into Urban being falsely accused of being one of them. Fortunately however, he was friends with another operative codenamed Frostbite which saved both him and his strike team "Brothers In Arms." When he joined, he was greeted by one of the Council Members of CRIMSON, which gave him a custom knife with a symbol on its side after he announced that he wasn't the best at CQC Melee. This knife, in question, has a bunch of unknown history behind it, however, all that is known about the knife is that said Council Member used back in the day... Early Life "I loved getting those tactical weapons on the Dark Web, even before doing that I went to 'Warzone Las Vegas' to fire guns. It was fun as heck for me." ''-Urban describing his early life'' Urban was raised in a town near Nevada, Las Vegas as the family he was in was over-average or even kind of rich, which men't that Urban had a bunch of opportunities for stuff to buy. However, with the money he had, he decided that each week, he would go to "Warzone Las Vegas," a shooting range, to fire a few guns that he could rent. He really loved that place, to the point where he would even gamble a lot, at the age of 21, just to get money for ammunition for that place. At the age of 24, he decided to leave his parents as a way for himself to get a job, since he was heavily educated and had a degree, though he wasn't interested in being in high pay jobs unless if tactical gunfights were involved in which has resulted into Urban joining Steel Cove. Even though his life may have seemed to be normal, it doesn't mean he wasn't involved with crime. With his family's money at the age of 20, he actually used the Dark Web to be able to order full automatic weaponry and got away with it with the authorities not knowing. Basically, this is how Urban gained his passion on being "Tacticool." Steel Cove "Have you heard of this 'Urban' dude? He's basically one of us with.... very impressive combat skills...." ''-Steel Cove Soldier'' Not that much is known about his life as a Steel Cove mercenary, other than the fact that he was one of the S.C. Soldiers at the time. Whether he was kicked out, secretly became a Phoenix Operative, or managed to fake his death, it is currently unknown on what went on when he became a part of Phoenix. Phoenix "So Pedro, what is it like being at this organization known as 'Phoenix?' Do they have the best in class tactical gear or what?" ''-Urban asking Frostbite'' During March 14, 2011, he joined Phoenix most likely due to financial reasons. Contacted by Crimson Operative Frostbite a day earlier, he was pleased to see that they have found a "Profitable Job." At first he was a normal field operative sent in with other operatives he had little clue about whatsoever, however his experience with his very own strike team was a different experience. He was able to form the "Brothers In Arms" which are a group of four Phoenix Juggernauts, which later defected from Phoenix to join Crimson. They are infamous around the world for performing missions with overwhelming firepower. They are only sent in missions when Phoenix requires heavy amounts of firepwer during a mission led by Urban himself. They defected from Phoenix on May 22, 2018 due to Phoenix mistakenly classifying them as Halcyon spies. Trivia * He has a weird thing with constantly saying the term "Tactical." * His outfit is based off a British S.A.S. uniform, though he has no experience in the S.A.S. in some way. * He really likes to put attachments onto his rifles, most likely due to him wanting to be more "Tacticool." * He is around 5.11 ft, pretty average. * He dislikes weapons like the Raven due to them being, "Impractical and not Tactical," according to Urban himself. * He really loves to customize his weapons. One time you'll see him with a silenced carbine, and another time you'll see him with a marksman rifle or even rifles with the purpose of suppressive fire. The possibilities for Urban's weapons are endless. * Urban have to be very careful when talking to Overhaul. A single stutter of the term "Tactical" or anything similar would lead to major consequences. * His epithet, "The Tactical," refers to his passion on being "Tacticool." * He created the TBC-20 Briefcase gun. * Shirt: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/4035625271/SPHINX-Crew-Expendable * Pants: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/4035637271/SPHINX-Crew-Expendable * クリムゾン：マンガ Shirt: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/2118508828/COMP-Orochi * クリムゾン：マンガ Pants: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/2118507634/COMP-Orochi Urban.png Category:Characters